


Mi Amor

by taika_akagod_waititi



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I lied, I tried fluff, but it's the character, but this is mostly just smut, he is my bbby mexican, marge - Freeform, that's her, this is just smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taika_akagod_waititi/pseuds/taika_akagod_waititi
Summary: Marge and Javier decide to use Arthur's bed while he is gone.





	Mi Amor

The camp was quiet after a long day of setting up. The 'mansion' was better than what they had before. A bathtub was now available for everyone to use. . Marge had wandered towards the bath to take a break and get the horrible smell of sweat and blood off of her. When she went to grab her clothes, Javier was sitting inside their tent with his hat resting on top of his face and was lightly snoring. Marge smiled as her sleepy man rested. Javier was always working so hard and still had time to admire her. 

Marge nudged his foot lightly as he jolted awake.

"What happened mi amor?" The hat fell of his face and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"Oh nothing, I was just letting you know I am going to take a bath. I have hot water waiting, but I figured you might want to save some water and come with me." 

Javier smiled slyly. "Ah, yes. I would love to join you." He stretched his body out as his shirt rose slightly to show his tan belly. Marge reached down and tickled him. Javier tried to dodge anymore, but did unsuccessfully. She stopped as he grabbed her wrist.

"Look at you, my handsome man." Javier jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the waist. 

"Don't drool too much, then you could fill another bathtub up." Marge laughed and wriggled out of his reach. She walked into the mansion and to the bath. The door was left open just a crack as she took off her layers. A chair was provided to lay clothes on which was soon joined by Javier's. Marge had already settled into the bath as he was taking his shirt off. 

Marge moaned as the hot water eased the tension in her back and neck. 

"Javier, you better hurry or I am going to go back to our tent and sleep by myself."

Javier chuckled. "Oh, my Marge. You wouldn't dare. There is no resisting this cuerpo." Marge smiled and moved her forward so he could gently slide behind her. As he did, he moaned as well. 

"Marge, you always know the right temperature." Javier brought his hands up and rubbed his fingers into her should and neck. Marge relaxed against his touch. Slow movements rubbed the day's hard work out. Javier would gently rub each spot a last time before moving on to another area to rub.

Water splashed against her as he moved his hands forward to get under her arms. He was so close to where she wanted him to touch, to care for, and to take her. Marge scooted closer to him and felt his cock hard against her back. Javier slowly reached to grab her breasts. Moans left her mouth as he gently massaged them and pinched her nipples. Hid hands fit over them perfectly and she loved that. Javier could have all of her literally in the palm of his hand. 

"Javi." She moaned as he went to knead into the skin under her breasts. She reached up with one hand and tried to push his hands down farther. 

"Ah, but you must wait. Don't be impaciente." As his hands were freed, one went back up to her breast and the other continued to press against her hip. Javier pinched one nipple and she arched off of him. 

"Javi, please. I need you." 

He chuckled as he slowly rubbed her nipple in one hand and finally went between her legs to rub against her. Marge moaned loudly at the contact, but Javier hushed her by stopping his movements. 

"You must be quiet. I don't want anyone coming up here to see what we are up to." She nodded against his chest and he continued. His movements were small, but they were enough to have her a mess. Slowly his fingers brought her the pleasure she wanted to reach, but he always slowed down. The hand on her breast pinched and pulled. This hand was moving faster than the other to keep her back against him. Javier started to push his erection into her back to get some friction for himself. He moaned against her neck and licked her skin. A mark started to appear as he bit down into her skin. The hand between her legs stopped, but before she could protest, he took both hands, lifted her by the hips, and stopped above his cock. 

"Are you ready, mi amor?"

"Yes, please, yes." Marge moaned as he slowly brought her down onto him. "Slowly please, Javi, it's been too long." Javier stopped and let her adjust at half way. He loved the way he could stretch her out. She was so warm and tight around him that it almost drove him mad to go slow. After a few seconds, she used her legs to push all the way down and they both cried out in pleasure. Javier grabbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples. His breath came in short, quick spurts. It was hard to keep still as she clenched around him. Marge leaned her head back against his neck and kissed him. As he started moving, she grabbed the edge of the tub for support and her head lolled forward. Small moans slipped from her mouth that would moan, "Javier," or "Javi." 

Water splashed over the edge and onto the floor. They would both hear a fit over this in the morning, but neither cared. Javier gripped her hips harder and sped up his trusts, one hand did reach forward to rub between her legs. Marge let out a loud moan and clenched against him. This mad Javier bit her shoulder and moan. He shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on her. 

"Cum, Marge. Be a good girl and cum for me." His thrusts become harder, her moans louder, and she grabbed his thigh and came. Marge threw her head back as she did and Javier took this opportunity to suck on her skin and cum as well. Javier slowed until he had nothing left. 

Neither moved for a few moments. There was hardly any water in the tub to wash with, so Marge lifted her self from Javier, earning a groan, and stepped out of the tub. 

"You know," she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself, "Arthur is not going to be in camp for the night. We could always use his bed until he gets back."

Javier laughed. "Do you know how pissed he would be if he found out?" 

Marge shrugged. "It would be worth it."

* * *

When the sun hit her face the next morning, Marge was too hot to be under a blanket and with Javier's warmth wrapped around her. 

After an hour or so, she grew bored and hungry. Pearson had just finished making breakfast as she walked out of the house. Not many people were up and about, which she did not blame them. These past few days were hard for everyone. 

Breakfast was slowly eaten, even though it tasted like dirty water. Marge grabbed a bowl for Javier and went back up to Arthur's room. Javier was still snoring quietly. Marge's heart melted at the sight of her oh so handsome and very naked man. The blanket was now halfway down his torso and one leg was hanging off the bed. His tan skin glowed in the sun. 

Marge set down the bowl and slowly removed the blanket from his crotch. His cock was half hard as he lay there. Slowly she started to stroke it. Small moans came from Javier. The other hand came up and pushed gently against his hip as he tried to grind into her movements. 

"Marge, mi amor, it's still early."

"Yes, I know, but I was thinking that since you always take such good care of me, why don't I help you?" Brown eyes opened to look down at her. Marge stopped to take off her clothes and set them gently on a near by desk. She mad a motion for him to move away from the wall so she could place her legs on either side of his head. Javier tried to reach up to lick her, but she grabbed his neck and hushed him."

"No, let me tell you when." Marge moved her head towards his cock and slowly licked around the head. Javier's breath was quick against her thigh in which he kissed and sucked on. The head of his cock disappeared into her mouth as one hand held her up and the other stroked the base. The tips of her fingers lightly touched the base which made him moan and tried to lick her again. Marge grabbed the base with two fingers going around and held it. 

"Javier, what did I tell you?"

"Please, it's so close. I want to pleasure you, Mar." Marge made no movements until he had stopped trying and then continued to lightly touch his cock. Her mouth went half way down before she started to gag. Her legs lowered down to Javier's face. Javier didn't need to be told twice as he used his tongue against her clit. He ran it down her folds and into her slowly. This was something that she loved about him. He knew how to work his mouth in and around her. His tongue made quick movements against her clit as he sucked on it. Marge continued to take as much as she could and stroke what she could not fit. 

Javier took one hand from her thigh and slowly entered her. Marge's hips fluttered and she moaned against his cock. This caused him to moan as well, sending vibrations through her. She let go of his cock to gently massage his balls. This then caused him to use another finger and cause another moaning mess between the two. His mouth never stopped giving attention to her clit and his fingers curled inside of her. Marge knew he was getting close, but she wanted at least one before he could. So, she stopped using her mouth and just used her hand. 

"Javier, I want you to make me cum, but I don't want you to."

Javier didn't speak, but she knew it was a yes as he put a third finger inside of her. Marge's mouth flew open as she rocked against his face. His other hand was still on her hip as he would knead into her skin. Javier tried to keep up with her hip movements as well as he could. It was hard not to cum because her other hand was in his hair pulling. He loved when she touched his hair, but then he heard steps coming towards their- Arthur's- room. Before he could stop her and what he was doing, the door flew open as she came all over his face. 

"What in the hell are yo- Jesus Javier!" Marge didn't care, she was on a high that she needed. Javier could see Arthur's legs so he couldn't shoo him away with his eyes. Luckily Arthur stood there two more seconds before slamming the door and stomping downstairs. Marge was still coming down as she laughed.

"We will never live that down." Javier pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the blanket. 

"No we will not." He expected that to be the end of it, but she flipped around and sunk right onto him. This caused a surprised moan/shout from him. He shut his eyes tightly to try and not to cum. 

"Mi amor." Was all he could manage as she started to ride him while one hand was in his hair. She kept the same pace as he lifted his head to grab one nipple in his mouth and suck on it. Her hand pulled harder on his hair and the other came around to do the same. Marge played with his hair as she kept control over their movements. Skin slapped against skin as she sped up a little and kissed Javier. His lips were rough, but gentle with hers. His tongue fought to keep up with her. One of his hands reached down and grabbed her hip. He moaned loudly, letting her know he was close. 

"Oh, Javier, you have been so good. Do you want to cum?" Javier couldn't answer verbally, so he nodded. Marge took one hand out of his hair and set it against his neck. It was light enough for him to breathe, but hard enough to make him thrust up into her and moan. He threw his head back as she kept riding him threw his orgasm. When he was finished, he laughed. Marge didn't know why he was laughing, but she joined him. 

"Marge, Arthur is going to literally kill us. We used his bed to fuck on."

"Maybe he will forgive us if we buy him new sheets."

The camp, for the next week, teased them while Arthur said a few words about feeling used and left it at that. 

**Author's Note:**

> cuerpo- body  
> impaciente- impatient


End file.
